Why do u hate me
by kagomerocks101
Summary: ok so umm this is like my frist fanfic so plez be nice and this one is not good there will be others p.s. not good at summerys rated m for langueg and lemons new chapter coming with lemons....


**Why do u hate me**

Ok so ummm this is like my frist fanfic so plez be nice and if this one is not good then there will be better!! ps not good at summerys :) lol wtf?

Once agan, he broke her heart you know the thing he does _every single time_ he goes and sees Kikyou. Man it's the same god dang thing every time. But this time it was different. Inuyasha said thoes 3 words to Kikyou. The 3 that Kagome wished Inuyasha would say to her. Kikyou knew that Kagome was there but why would she care? Shes KIKYOU FOR GOD SAKES!!!! She cares about nothing but herself, and thats what Kagome hates about her. _Why would he do this to me ? I love him but why doesn't he love me? Why should I care if he loves Kikyou that much? _Kagome thought_ Why do I even travel with him, the same thing happens every time, I see him with Kikyou I go home then I come back well not today he crossed the line this time. _Kagome just sat there behind the tree, until Kikyou left. Kagome got up from behind the tree and just stared at Inuyasha with so many fresh tears in her eyes.

"If you love Kikyou that much then why don't you travel with her?" Kagome said with tears still in her eyes. She look so hurt.

"Kagome I-" Kagome cut him off

"Inuyasha I'v had it up ta here with you and I'm leaving, and when I mean by leaving I mean I'm gannna sell up the well!!" she said with full force "I never wanna see your half breed face agan!!" And with that she ran twards the well. Just as she was about too jump she herd her name being called.

"KAGOME, PLEAS WAITE I NEED 2 TELL YOU SOMETHING!"

"SIT BOY!" she yelled at her friend, "What do you need to tell me, that you love Kikyou and never want to see me agan? Well gess what, your ganna get your wish" and that she jumped down the well. In the morning she woke up in her room. Every thing that happened last night went through her head. Just befor she left her room she cried one last time, then she went down stairs and fownd a note on the table it read: _we went to your ant senna's house for taday and tommrow. I left mony on the table so you can buy food love you _

_love mom, sota, and grandpa._

_p.s. What happened last night? you ran to your room crying. _

Kagome did not want to answer that so she went up to her room and put on some clean cloths that did not smell like tears. After that she went outside and stared at the sacread tree then went to the shrin and selled up the well for good. Until 6 years later that is.(lol right)

Kagome is now in callige. She is a straght A studunt, and she has changed a lot now she had black cat ears and a tail? Seenc naroku (idk if i spelled it right i do not care) is dead the jewel of 4 souls was now Kagome's and tust me she became much stronger then she was before. She had to fight demons that came out of the well somehow. It still look like it was selled. Kagome was walking home for spring break, and she sighed "It gets so boring in callige sometimes even today and it's the first day of spring break, huh what the- ahhhhhhh" she was now fighting a demon who was about 5 feet taller that her. She laghed at herself "This is going to be a fun day after all,heh" (i forgot to menchen that she is wereing a black silk tank top and black jeens with a midnight blue belt,srry) she kicked the demon and the demon fell to the ground. **"GIVE ME THE JEWEL"**the demon yelled. Kagome said with a calm remark "no" the demon then started to swing at the half cat demon they fought all they way to the shrin were the well was at Kagome did not know this until they were in the shrin Kagome thuoght to herself _I am not going back there not now not ever. _Kagome was off gard and was slamed into the well with the demon Kagome said to herslef "no." A blue flash of light was there then it disapperd with Kagome and the demon. They landed on the ground and Kagome was punched and flew out of the well as did the demon.

"Hey Inuyasha?" Shippo ask.

"What?" he said coldly.

"Did you here that noise?"

"Yay what about it?"

"It sounds like a fight!!"

"Yey your right we should go check on it."

"Where coming to." Sango said as she and Miroku jumped on Kilala.

"Let's go" Inuyasha said.

"I think where here." shippo said looking at the to demons fighting

"Go figure" Inuyasha said looking as well

"**I will ask 1 last wench time give me the jewel!!" **

Kagome just smerked and took the jewel from around her neck "Oh you mean this jewel hmmm huh hmm this one in my hand huh hmmmmmmm huh UP YOUR FAT ASS!!" she yelled and gave him the finger. Inuyasha and his friend watch in amusement.

"Why does her vosie sound so fimiller?" Sango asked.

"Who knows." Miroku said. The others just looked at her even Inuyasha.

"This should finish you off" and with that Kagome swiped her claws agenst the demons chest. Then it died. Kagome stomped on its remans. She tuuned around then her eyes became wide as she look at her friends from 6 years ago. She smiled at everone but Inuyasha ansd gave him a death stare. Then she walk to the well. As she past her old friends she herd Inuyasha speek

"What the hell was that, you look at them all happy and give me a death stare who do you think you are?" He pissed her off, she fliped him and he landed on his back and Kagome picked him up by the neck and pins him to a tree with her hand still over his neck then she kisses him then says

"I'm your beloved Kikyou's reincarnation, and I'm still pissed of at you for what you did 6 years ago. I'm not in the mood to talk to u right now." She lets go of his neck gives him another death stare then leaves while swinging her hips.


End file.
